Kallisti
Parent Clan: Daeva Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Dominate, Majesty 'Bloodline Weakness: Cold Blood' Kallisti blood is unable to form any stage of Vinculum. 'Bloodline Gift: Stone-hearted Bitch/Bastard' Kallisti weather relationship losses better than most. If, or when, they lose all their Touchstones, they drop Humanity by 1 but remain unaffected by the Languid Condition. They do not suffer penalties to resisting Frenzy when their Touchstones are threatened. If they acquire the Dependent Condition after repeated feedings, they may spend a Willpower to remove said Condition (no beats upon resolution). 'Bloodline Devotion: Perfidy' 'Love-Hate' Majesty •• 1XP or Majesty •••, Dominate ••• 3XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Manipulation + Persuasion + Majesty vs. Composure + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), subject has romantic history with the target of his affections (+3) Love-Hate mimics the effects of a second-stage Vinculum, at a great cost. For a number of nights equal to the Kallisti's Blood Potency, the subject of this Devotion is afflicted with an intense, obsessive love for the Kallisti. After that, for an equal number of nights, the affection is replaced by a personal, vicious hatred, akin to that of a jilted lover. The subject feels spurned, rejected, or cheated by the Kallisti. Social rolls made by the Kallisti towards the subject take a -2 penalty. The subject may even feel like causing harm to the Kallisti, like a crazy ex might slash her tires or stalk her obsessively. The subject “gets over” his feelings after a number of nights. The higher version of this power enables the Kallisti to make someone else the target of affections. Another target character is chosen for the subject to fawn over, and then receive the feelings of hatred as the honeymoon period wears off. The Kallisti only needs to mention the name of the target in front of the thrall-to-be. 'I Only Do Drama' Dominate ••• Majesty • 2XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Manipulation + Socialize + Majesty Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3) They can't help it. Drama just follows a Kallisti wherever she goes. With this Devotion, the Kallisti need not be the only one doing the backstabbing. The target of the Devotion is granted a +3 and 9-again bonus to social rolls made against characters that share the same Status affiliation. This means that a Carthian Daeva can benefit from the power while lying to a fellow Serpent and trying to wrest territory from a fellow Firebrand. This Devotion lasts for one night. Drawback: While under the effects of this Devotion, the subject cannot contribute to teamwork. They become as selfish as the Kallisti herself. 'No Strings Attached' Dominate •••• 2XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: – This Devotion requires that the target be Mesmerized. For a number of nights equal to the Ravager's dots in Dominate, the target character is detached from his Touchstones. The things that were once precious to him no longer hold meaning. He loses their protective benefits; while rolling for detachment he takes a -2 penalty. On an Exceptional Success, he takes the Languid Condition. 'L'Etranger' Dominate ••••• 3XP Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Dominate vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), subject wants to forget his past (even if just in the moment of activation) (+3), subject's Humanity is 7 or 8 (-2), subject's Humanity is 9 or 10 (-4) The target must first be affected by the Devotion “No Strings Attached”. With this power, the vampire nullifies all emotional ties her target has to his own social network or even his own life in general. Memories of home, friends and family — including Allies, Mentors and the like — are washed away by a tide of numbing amnesia. For a number of nights, the target character cannot access the following Merits: Status, Retainer, Allies, Contacts, Herd, Mentor, Touchstone, Protected, Close Family, or any other Merit that describes a significant relationship with someone else. The target cannot activate them for a favor, alter them, or make rolls to interact with them in any way. When the effects of “No Strings Attached” wears off, “L'Etranger” wears off as well. The subject must then be Mesmerized and then detached from his Touchstones again to be affected a second time. 'Source' Invictus p.163-165 and p.196-199. Category:Daeva Bloodlines